Spin Dash (Sonic)
|caption = Sonic curling into a ball and rolling in SSF2. |universe = ''Sonic'' |user = |effect = Sonic curls into a ball from and starts rolling forward, damaging opponents on his way. }} Spin Dash ( ), also referred to as Spin Charge, is a recurring attack in the ''Super Smash Flash'' series used by Sonic the Hedgehog. Overview When Sonic uses the Spin Dash, he curls into a ball form and then launches himself forward at great speed, normally after charging the attack, striking anything and anyone that gets in his way. In Super Smash Flash In the original Super Smash Flash, Spin Dash is 's down attack. He is only able to travel a fixed distance, as he is unable to charge it like in his original games, but this also means the Spin Dash comes out sooner than expected, and in order to keep rolling, the player has to keep the attack button pressed. In Super Smash Flash 2 Sonic version For the reboot, Super Smash Flash 2, Spin Dash has turned into 's down special move. Now the attack requires Sonic to properly charge the attack, otherwise he cannot lunge himself forward. This is done by mashing the special move button. There are other changes on Sonic's Spin Dash compared to its SSF counterpart; for instance, it can be controlled now, allowing the player to change its direction at will, which is required in order to keep the Spin Dash going, and Sonic can jump out of it. Super Sonic version Before became a transformation Final Smash in the Beta version, Spin Dash was his side special move. While charging, Sonic could be moved horizontally freely, and even jump. When released, the move could be cancelled by pressing the special move button. Comparing to Sonic's version, Super Sonic's attack dealt much more damage, and had a much longer duration. Lastly, the player could jump during the move multiple times, where with Sonic's move, they can only jump once, and the move would end upon the player's landing. However, Sonic could not end the move facing backwards, and could not charge the move by mashing the button; the button needed obligatorily to be held. Homing Attack replaced Sonic Wave in demo v0.7. Techniques Spin shot The Spin shot is a fast, long-reaching jump Sonic gains the momentum from the Spin Dash and jump cancels the move upon releasing the special. The Spin Shot is mostly performed with Sonic's forward aerial. It is performed by charging the Spin Dash and jumping upon releasing the special button while pushing forward and the attack button. It has to be timed right in order to gain the momentum from the Spin Dash. Origin using Spin Dash in Sonic the Hedgehog 2.]] Spin Dash is a technique that was introduced in the SEGA Genesis game, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, that can be performed with both Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower. To use it, the player has to crouch and press the A, B, or C button to gather speed; by releasing the button, Sonic or Tails would roll forward at high speed. This move is very convenient to gain speed so shuttle loops can be crossed easily or to take out some Badniks on contact. Since then, the Spin Dash became a regular technique in the Sonic games, so much to the point of becoming synonymous to the series itself. The conversion for SSF is a more simplified version of the attack from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 onwards, as charging is not possible and the distance travelled is fixed. On the other hand, the conversion for SSF2 is a more faithful recreation of the Spin Dash as it can be charged now, the player has full control of it and it is possible to jump out of it; a subtle difference, though, lies on the fact the player has to mash the button to charge it, something that was not required in the original games. Gallery Super Smash Flash Screenshot SSF Sonic down attack.png|Sonic using Spin Dash on Emerald Hill Zone. Super Smash Flash 2 Screenshots Spin Dash (Sonic) attack.png|Sonic using Spin Dash to attack , on Sky Sanctuary Zone. Spin Dash (Sonic) ending.png|Sonic after ending Spin Dash, on Sky Sanctuary Zone. Early designs sonicspecial4.png| about to hit with Spin Dash's first early design, on Hueco Mundo. Spin Dash Sonic.png|Sonic using Spin Dash's second early design. Spin Dash 10.png| preparing to do a Spin Dash. Spin Dash Charge.png|Sonic charging his Spin Dash. Sonic attacking Kirby by his Spin Dash.png|Sonic attacking by his Spin Dash, on Hueco Mundo. Preparing for Super Spin Dash.png|Super Sonic charging Spin Dash, on Green Hill Zone. Trivia *Sonic’s Spin Dash in SSF has the longest travelling range in the game. *Prior to the Beta version of SSF2, when performing Sonic's down special move in the air, he instead performed a different attack called the Bounce Attack, which was removed for unknown reasons. In Beta, Sonic retains the ability to perform his down special after a Spring Jump, presumably as a relic of the mechanics of the removed Bounce Attack. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Down special moves Category:Techniques Category:Techniques in Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Advanced techniques Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Sonic universe